The Meal Time Disaster
by angelic memories
Summary: *One-Shot* Yuki and Kyo are left home alone to prepare their own dinner. Ayame gets wind of the event and comes to 'help' his brother from straving. The two boys soon realize Ayame can't cook and they need someone to save them.


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for this plot.

Fruits Basket:

A Meal Time Disaster

A young girl looks around the now sparkling white kitchen. She placed the last plate in the appropriate cupboard. She then proceeded to pull the ingredients that would be needed for the next meal. After finishing her task she pulled her brown hair out the two braids that frames her small face. She smiled at the finished product then ran out of the room into the eating area before she made her way up the stairs and into her room. She needed to change before she left and began to put on a short ocean blue skirt and a light pink top. Her friends love the colour pink on her and she would do anything to make them happy. She began to pack a small bag with a few items in it for the overnight stay she had plan. Upon finishing she went back downstairs, bag in tow.

As she stepped down the last step a black hair boy and violet eyes offered to take her bag.

"That's okay Yuki-kun, I got it." She smiled brightly and then the inevitable happened. Tohru's small figure, unbalanced with her bag, fell forward as her socked feet slipped from under her. Yuki reacted and grabbed Tohru to help her regain her balance but not before the curse took affect, leaving Yuki as a small rat and Tohru guilty and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! It's all my fault! Why am I so clumsy?"

"Do not worry about Tohru"

"But... I feel so bad about all of this," a few tears fell from Tohru's eyes.

"It is not your fault that we are cursed. So Tohru are you leaving today?"

"Yes I have all my things and I left the dinner ingredients on the counter for you and Kyo-kun. I should be home tomorrow morning just before Shigure-san gets home."

Yuki nodded and within seconds he was back in his human form and redressed. "Take care Ms. Honda. I am sure we will be fine here for one night."

Tohru nodded before she smiled. "Okay, I'm off. See ya Yuki-kun." Tohru turned and left out of the front entrance way

Yuki watched her figure get smaller and smaller as she walked down the long pathway leading her closer to the city. He turned when he could no longer see her and went to his room. Yuki wanted to get as much time alone as possible before having to deal with the dinner issue and the trouble that would certainly be around the corner.

A few minutes later the phone rang in the hallway downstairs. A tall orange hair, orange eyed boy picked the device off of the receiver. Placing it to his ear as he answered it. "Konnichwa? Sohma residence."

"Ah, Kyo, Hello!!!"Kyo found himself unwillingly rooted to the spot as the super energetic voice of the one known as Ayame began one of his well-known rants. "I was informed by a _very_ reliable source that Ms. Honda would not be home this evening. It is indeed unfortunate that you and my dearest, younger brother will only have each other to keep yourself company."

"And who exactly told you that?" Kyo was doing well holding in his anger but it was slowly slipping with every second that Ayame spent rambling on in his ear.

"Tori-san mentioned that Guri-nii-sama was at a writer's convention. So I called my beloved Guri-nii-sama, who told me he worried about the well being of his house while he was gone. I, being the amazing person that I am, thought that I needed to come over to save my favourite brother from starvation."

Kyo shook his head, impatience flaring. "Is there a point to this?"

Ayame paused before beginning again, "Yes, yes, of course. I was only wondering what time I should arrive to prepare you two my special dinner."

"Don't bother!" Kyo hung the phone up before mumbling, "Stupid snake."

An hour later found the occupants of the house in the kitchen looking at the ingredients before them. The instructions for their meal were located beside a large bowl. Yuki looked at the counter covered with a few utensils they may need and a couple of bowls. Kyo stared at the same site before turning to Yuki.

"Perhaps we should eat out?" Yuki met Kyo gaze, "Unless you really want me to cook."

"NO," Kyo shuttered, they both knew Yuki could not cook, "I don't think we can eat out we used the last of our allowance a few days go for Tohru's birthday. So I guess I will just have to do my best."

"I don't think I will eat you might try to poison me with rat poison in my food." Yuki glared at his companion.

"Don't worry rat, I won't take advantage of this opportunity. I plan to beat you fair and square in a martial arts battle."

"Keep dreaming cat. That doesn't solve our current problem." Yuki pointed to the objects on the counter that were given to him. So deep into argument with Kyo and what to do about his hunger he was completely unaware of another presents in the house. That was until the door slam open at his last comment.

"Fear not my precious sibling. I, the wonderful Ayame and all his glory, am here to save you from famishment."

Yuki turned to the kitchen's threshold only to stared at the sight before him, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kyo-chan invited me over in order to prepare a marvellous meal for all of us to share since Tohru-chan and Gure-nii-sama are not here tonight."

"YOU DID WHAT!!"Yuki was enraged. The cat was dead for bringing Yuki worst nightmare into his house willingly.

"Hey, this isn't my fault, he already knew about everyone's absence. He mentioned that Hatori-san and Shigure told him."

"So you let him come over. You could have told him no or anything to stop him."

"Wait a minute, what was I suppose to do? We both know there is only one person he will listen to so he wouldn't have listened to me. Stupid rat."

"You could have called Hatori."

"This isn't my problem! It's yours!"

Ayame listened carefully at the two fighting youngsters. His head turned from one to the other as they made comebacks to each other about their predicament. This would not ruin Ayame's mood though. Nothing would stop him from gaining his brother's affection. However, it was time to stop this little struggle before it got too far. After all, he did make a promise to keep the house in one piece.

"Now, now children, do not fight. Your energy is being wasted. You should be entrusting your energy to me to combine with my glorious energy. Then we can put an effort into making a lovely meal for the evening." Ayame walked to the counter and began chopping. He back blocked the view, of whatever it was, from Yuki and Kyo.

"Forget it!!" Kyo and Yuki both managed to agree on something.

"But I have already started." Ayame pointed to a small pile of chopped greens.

"Whatever," again the duo agreed and walked out of the kitchen as Ayame began to hum an unknown tune.

Yuki laid on his bed with his hands under his head staring up at the dull yet fascinating ceiling. His silver haired brother could just barely be heard in the kitchen and Yuki was frustrated that he would not drown out the annoying sounds his brother was making.

"If he thinks I am going to eat what he is cooking then his even more insane than I thought. I would rather starve then eat anything he cooks." As if on cue his stomach growled from the lack of food. "That's it what is taking him so long. He has been here for an hour and Tohru normally has dinner done in half an hour." Determined to kick his brother out of the house as soon as possible he march down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The sight before him was undescribable. Pots and pans were boiling over and filled the room with weird and somewhat unsettling scents. A few dishes appeared to be 'done' but they looked overcooked, undercooked, or just inedible. If Yuki could be called a bad cook then Ayame was just down right horrid.

"There is no way I am eating any of this."

"What are you talking about my beautiful favourite brother? I have slaved over hot stove in order to feed you a delicious meal. I don't want you to starve." Ayame turned back at his task but Yuki walked behind him turned of all of the burner of the stove, including the oven, and then took the cooking chopsticks out of Ayame's hands.

"Firstly, I am your only brother so obviously I am your favourite. Second, your food looks like something that came from the trash. Third, we would all die if we ate that so called food."

Ayame was shocked needlessly to say. His brother did not want his food. Just as he was about to protest against his brother's negative views, Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT HAPPENED??!!!"Kyo looked horrified at the site of the kitchen. "Tohru spent all morning cleaning this kitchen. It's a disaster."

"Well, Kyo you're just in time for I have now finished most of our dinner. However, my cherished little brother wishes to not eat the dinner that I broke my back in order to complete it. But I am sure that he will come around so why don't we just start without him?" Ayame smiled and picked up a bowl of undercooked pasta followed by a bowl of overcooked and slightly burnt rice. "Come, come, grab a bowl and let's go to the eating area."

Kyo looked closely at the food, "I'm not eating that either Ayame. Forget it." Kyo turned to walk out of the room but Ayame blocked his way.

"Get out of my way snake," Kyo was through with dinner there was no way he was going to eat at all tonight. At least Yuki's food_ looked_ edible. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when the cook of the house returned.

"No, I told you I was here in order to ensure that the house was safe and the inhabitants ate. So let's all dig in. My spectacular meal is steadily grown cold as we waste our time speaking," With that Ayame marched to the table and place the bowls down only to return to the kitchen a few more times in order to grab more dishes and take them too, to the table.

"Okay, does your brother have issues with sight? Can he not see the way that food looks?" Kyo rose an eyebrow at Yuki who was shaking his head slowly side to side as if to clear it of unpleasant sight. After all, what was more unpleasant then the meal he may be forced to endure?

"I think he might get the idea if he tastes some of his cooking. But we might want to have a back up plan just incase." Yuki closed his eyes in concentration.

"Right and what are you suggesting?"

Yuki sighed in response as if to say he wasn't sure. "I don't know. Wait what if someone came over, then we could postpone the consumption of our _special_ meal."

"You know rat you might have a point there and it would be just convenient for us if that said person was also the one that Ayame completely obeys."

Yuki nodded, "I'll call and ummm well you start stalling."

"Yeah that's right...okay...arigatou." Yuki hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen to see what it was that Kyo had 'cooked' up in order to stall the unwanted meal. As he walked closer to the walkway leading to the kitchen, Yuki could hear the voices of Kyo and his brother.

"You know Ayame, Yuki might eat if he knew there is dessert after the meal."

Yuki glanced over the edge of the wall into the kitchen in time to see his brother wide-eyed. "But, I do have dessert ready. Purin is one of Yuki's favourites right? And peaches, of course. I guess now I only need to tell my beloved little brother this so that we can continue on with our meal. Hai?" Ayame was turning around when Kyo stopped him once again. There was only so much he could do or say to hold over this dinner.

"Um... Ayame-san perhaps we could wait for Yuki to return. He ... likes his... uh... alone time. He would only be mad if he was disturbed." Kyo sighed in relief it looked like Ayame was about to listen. However, Ayame decided to confront Kyo once again with his affection to his younger brother.

"Kyo I wonder when you started to care for my treasured brother such as I do," Kyo respond with a mumbled 'yeah right'. "Nevertheless, he is a host and he is being rude. Therefore it is my job to inform him of the proper etiquette when it comes to these types of events. I have no choice but to boost my brother's confidence and take full responsibility to train and teach my brother in table manners as a host. Now if you would be so kind as to direct me to my brothers being so we may begin. If you so wish, I will train you as well. There is no better person then I to display to you the proper way to host a dinner or other event." Kyo allowed Ayame to rant as much as he liked. It was a perfect way to stall the dinner from happening especially since the meal look like road kill.

Yuki began to rattle his brain for something, anything, that would hold off Ayame's meal. They didn't need long, just enough time for their guest to arrive. If only there was something else that Ayame was obsessed with. Other than Yuki that is. At that thought Yuki struck gold. There was one other thing that Ayame had more interest in and Yuki could not deny his talent when it came to this particular hobby. It was true that Ayame was an atrocious cook but he was very gifted in clothing design. All Yuki and Kyo had to do was get Ayame to agree to dress them up in a proper attire for their dinner occasion. However Yuki had his pride and he would not willingly say out loud that he wanted Ayame to 'dress' him, even though he didn't want to be dressed at all. With that in mine the plan was perfect. All Yuki had to do was make Ayame get the idea to dress them up and then Yuki and Kyo could postpone dinner longer. That couldn't be too difficult so Yuki turned to enter the kitchen with his brother and Kyo.

Since neither of the boys really wanted to be dressed-up, and they were only doing this to stall the dinner that was planned, both of the boys found that arguing about their attire and the idea being dressed up was a perfect way to gain more time for their visitor to arrive. Yuki and Kyo were both hoping that he would arrive soon since both of them were running out of ideas to fight about.

"No Ayame I am not wearing that. When you said dress-up I assumed you meant a man's outfit not something meant for a man but looks like something made for a woman." Yuki struggled against his brother who was attempting to put a robe like dress over his head.

"But little Yuki this was made especially for you," Ayame continued to fight his brother's will.

Kyo couldn't help it. He had to put his own two cents in. "Besides, you dressed as a girl for the cultural festival at school didn't you? And you looked like you were having fun and enjoying then. Why is now any different?"

"You know very well, cat, that I had no say in that. Besides if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess. Since you're so calm and relaxed perhaps, we should dress you first. Maybe I'll... comply with Ayame request after you have had your turn." Yuki smirked.

"If that's what it takes to dress my brother then that is what I shall do. Oh Kyo come over here so I may dress your person with this wonderful decor." Ayame's attention was redirect to Kyo who was frozen to the spot in fear. He took off out of the room trying to gain as much distance as possible to get away from the fashion freak that followed him. "Come on Kyo, if you want dinner you'll stop this instant and put on proper clothing for the occasion. It is always important to be properly dressed when hosting a dinner." Ayame soon caught Kyo's foot as he was jumping from a window to head outside. "Now, now there's no need to hide you'll look to die for in this traditional dinner wear."

"GET OFF ME! I AM NOT WEARING THAT YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Kyo was now in Yuki's former position, struggling against the ever determined Ayame.

Eventually, both of the young teens lost their battle and were making their way to the dinner table dressed in the latest Ayame fashion. Heading down the stairs the youngster could think of nothing more that would delay this dinner any further. They were down to their last resort and could only hope it would save them if Hatori did not arrive in time.

Kyo looked grim and Yuki was growing paler by the second. If Ayame took a bite first and noticed how bad the food tasted they wouldn't have to eat it right? Unfortunately they could not use the excuse that the food was cold. Ayame reheated everything while Kyo and Yuki were fixing their hair. (It was a mess after the struggle.) Now they would just have to face their reality. Both of them would die from poison known as Ayame. It seemed to be inevitable.

Slowly they had made their way to the table and sat down. There was nothing else to do.

"Eat up you two." Ayame grinned filling their plates.

"I'm not really hungry." Yuki replied hoping to get out of eating.

"You know I'm not either." Kyo followed suit.

"You just think that because you haven't eaten yet but once you start you won't be able to stop. My meal will be that wonderful."

"Actually Ayame you know I thought that the guest always started the meal so you should have the first bite."

"On the contrary Kyo the host, or in this case the hosts, will take the first bite in order to start the event. Since there are two of you then both of you will have to take a bite at the same time." Ayame corrected Kyo.

Sighing in defeat both of the young adults took their chopsticks in hand. To their pleasant surprise the doorbell rang interrupting them.

"I'll get it!" Both boys jumped from the table while dropping their chopsticks and head to the front door. They were relieved to find that their guest had arrived.

"Hatori-san, what a surprise!" Yuki found that he could be a great actor when he needed to be.

"Indeed," Hatori wasn't happy about being here but he couldn't leave the teens with that immature brat in the house.

"What brings you Hatori?" Kyo didn't want to insult Ayame in anyway. He was too unpredictable. However, Hatori decided not to answer.

Ayame, who had enter shortly after Yuki and Kyo answered the door, leapt forward about to bring Hatori down in a large hug. "HAAATOORIIIIIIIIII!!!!" He was soon acquainted with the wall as Hatori, at the last second, dodged Ayame's movement forward. "Tori-san is mean. Maybe you are hungry, care to join us for dinner?"

"You cooked right?"Hatori had no intention of eating anything that Ayame made. The only thing he was good at was making and wearing clothes. Well, he was good for a laugh here and there as his overconfident self esteem to cause his ego to grow ever so slightly every passing day. But cooking was not his calling.

At Hatori's question Ayame nodded vigorously. "Of course. You didn't expect me to let my little Yuki to die, did you?" Ayame turned and waved for them to follow him. The three males behind Ayame hesitated slightly before following to the dining room. "Well let's eat!" Ayame gestured to the low Japanese table.

Hatori was shock at the sight. Apparently Ayame's did not have fashion for food that naturally came when he designed his clothing. Nothing on the table looked like you could eat it. The only conclusion Hatori could come up with was that Ayame's overconfidence was affecting how he views all of his work now.

Yuki walked over to Hatori's side before whispering to him, "Hatori-san please, I wish to live to see my next birthday. There is no way we can survive after eating this."

Hatori only nodded before taking a few steps forward. "Ayame?" The silver-haired beauty turned his attention to the older man. "Clear off the table. We will not be eating this tonight," Hatori's voice left no room for objection but Ayame's looked was filled with disappointment. "We will prepare something that looks better Ayame."

Ayame's eyes open wider then anyone thought was possible. "I GET TO COOK WITH TORI-SAN!!!!" Ayame began to dance while starting the task that Hatori asked him to.

The younger boys were relief at least Hatori could cook. Not that they had ever had a meal prepared by him. Yuki was sure he could cook though since Hatori live on his own. But Kyo was not one to chance it.

"Say Hatori-san, do you cook often?" Kyo looked at Hatori waiting for a reply but the man remained silence. This was not comforting. "Yuki?"

"Hatori-san please say you can cook," Yuki was begging.

"I can cook, not the best but it will be far better then anything that Ayame or you make." Hatori headed to the kitchen.

"So what was the silence for?" Kyo was unsure about trusting Hatori's word. After all, Hatori was the one who often said that something wouldn't hurt, but most of the time it did. I couldn't count on his fingers and toes the number of times Hatori gave Kyo a needle after saying "Don't worry, this won't hurt." Hatori was just not one to tell the truth.

"I merely haven't had the need to cook for a while. Most of the time I am at the office and eat out or someone makes something for me."

"Yuki!!!" Ayame called from the kitchen. "Precious little brother of mine, please come and assist me. We shall create a meal side by side with the help of Tori-san."

Hopefully the night was coming to an end soon. It couldn't take much more of his brother. He was too energetic and enthusiastic. There was also the over confidence problem of his brother skills. Yuki sighed and walked into the kitchen following Hatori. The kitchen was still a mess, though the dishes were down. It seemed that Ayame could work very fast when he needed to. Hatori looked about furrowing his brow.

"It was spotless all day, only recently have we had a problem with tidiness," Yuki explained.

"Ayame you will ensure that when we are done the kitchen is as it was before you came. Not one thing should be out of place. Understood?"

"Of course Tori-san. Anything you say."

"Then let's get this over with."

"Now, now Tori-san, you need to be more excited about this event. It is a special occasion for my treasured little Yuki. He is cooking with his brother for the first time."

"So it would seem."

"No, Tori-san use more energy."

"Ayame bring me the container of rice."

"Of course Tori-san. Here you are." Ayame graciously picked up the container of rice before lavishly handing it to Hatori. Yuki did nothing but watch the exchange. As long as he was in the room Ayame wouldn't care nor notice that Yuki wasn't helping. Though, Yuki was wondering where Kyo was.

At last. The had finished dinner. Well, Hatori had finished dinner with Ayame doing small things. It was nothing special but it was presentable and, more importantly, edible. Fish will rice and mix vegetables. It hadn't even taken twenty minutes. Now they could eat.

Through the meal Ayame talked non-stop. First it was about Hatori cooking. Then Yuki and his 'help'. Th conversation continued until it changed topic completely by Ayame stated the New Year's feast would be soon and that Yuki would be dancing. Yuki growled in his mind. He just had to bring that up. Soon dinner was finish. Kyo hadn't said a word through the entire meal. He sat in his spot, staring at his food as he ate. Then he excused himself and left. Yuki assumed to the roof.

Now that the meal was over Ayame had the task of completely cleaning the kitchen. Yuki had a bit of homework left. He went to his room to do it there. Normally, considering it was the weekend, he would do it a little later and instead do something else more meaningful. He would also sit that the table downstairs with Tohru but Tohru was not here and she was going to be completing her work at her friends house. Besides, it gave him an excuse to get away from his brother.

It wasn't long before Yuki couldn't stay awake any longer. His brother was stilling making noise in the kitchen. Yuki assumed he was still cleaning his mess from his earlier attempt. Hatori would take him home after they were done like all the other visits Ayame forced them to endure. Yuki climbed into his bed and pulled up the covers after changing. He needed sleep and lots of it after what Ayame forced him through.

The morning light shone into Yuki's eyes and he lifted a hand to rubbed them. He hand was heavy and he a trouble lifting it from what was holding it down. This confused Yuki but he was unable to see pass the spots that dotted his vision. Out of nowhere Yuki was hit. His vision cleared enough for him to see a white sleeved arm wrapped around his chest.

"AYAME!" Yuki pushed his brother of the bed. "What are you doing here?" Yuki screamed at the roughly woken Ayame.

Ayame yawned before looking at his little brother still in bed. "Oh Yuki, would you like to join be for breakfast?"

"Your avoiding the question!"

"I apologize but I don't know what you speak of." Ayame stood and began to gather his clothing to change.

"What were you doing sleeping in my bed?!"

"Ah, by the time I finished I was unable to leave. Hatori and I ended up staying the night. He slept on the couch and I came to slept with you."

"You could have slept in Shigure or Tohru's bed." Yuki pointed out. He left the room but Ayame shouted his answer.

"But, I could not intrude on Tohru's personal space."

"Well then Shigure's room would have been fine."

"But Gure-nii-sama has a very messy room. I need organization. It creates peace and creativity. Room to think and allow new thoughts to fill your mind..." Yuki ignored the rest by now the pair made it to the dining room table.

Shigure and Hatori sat there and Tohru entered from the kitchen. She placed a tray on the table and looked to Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki-kun I had a surprise for you for not being able to making dinner last night but I wasn't able to find it. A lot of things seem to be missing. Did something happen?"

"It was fine as long as you had fun."

"I did. Thank you. Where's Kyo?"

"I am sure he is around. He is probably sleeping. It was a long night."

"I am sure you had lots of fun with Ayame-san and Hatori-san. I was worried you would be lonely but I guess I worried about nothing." Tohru smiled and Yuki smiled one of his true smiles back to her. The night wasn't as bad now as it had seemed when he was going through it.

So that's it. Just a little bit of randomness really. I went to visit my cousins and we were up all night since I hadn't seen them since I moved. Well, they were telling me about Fruits Basket, which I had be a fan of since the fifth novel came out. We were discussing this idea for a while and they asked me if I would write them the story so they could take it and turn it into a play. Well, I am not one to turn my two favourite little cousins down. So I obliged. Tell me what you think if you can.

Ja ne

angelic memories

© 2008


End file.
